


A Greater Bond

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Episode: The Abominable Bride, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The handshake at the end of HLV goes differently, setting off a new series of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Greater Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 19 of JWP. Today's prompt was to choose from a list of different AUs. I chose: Take any story from any canon and rewrite the ending to come out differently.
> 
> I know there are a lot of HLV alt. endings that have them kiss and I almost wrote that but decided in the end to write something a bit different. Could be read as pining!Sherlock. Title comes from a quote: "Let your handshake be a greater bond than any written contract."

Heartbeat echoing in his ears, Sherlock takes off his glove and holds out his hand. “To the very best of times, John,” he says, tongue thick in his mouth. John hesitates, but takes his hand. Sherlock knows the second John feels the scrap of paper being pushed into his palm: his gaze sharpens, his eyebrows draw together, his lips purse with a question ready to be asked. Sherlock gives John’s hand one last pump and shakes his head, just slightly.  _ Don’t ask. _

His skin tingles as he releases John’s hand and turns. He can’t breathe, can’t think, his head swims, but somehow he walks away and lets himself fall into a seat on the plane. The Game may be gaining some new players, but Sherlock won’t be around to see them; he’s given it up.  _ It is done. _

He stares out at the airfield, and lets the tears fall.

* * *

 

John waits until Mary’s preoccupied to read the piece of paper Sherlock slipped him. The writing is small and untidy, but it makes John’s breath catch.

A list of drugs, ones that would easily lead to a fatal overdose if taken together. And, at the bottom, triple underlined in urgency:

_ watch her. BE CAREFUL. _

John casually walks to the car, careful to keep Mary in his peripheral vision. “Mycroft,” he hisses.

Mycroft looks up, startled. “John. We have a problem. Moriarty--”

John shows him the paper. “Whatever you’re about to say, I don’t care,” he whispers harshly, “You need to get that plane back here. Now.”

Mycroft’s features go pale, but something in his face also clears with understanding. “Yes,” he agrees, reaching into his pocket. “Just let me make a call.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
